


Untitled

by vwright



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwright/pseuds/vwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård gets a little hung up on the labeling of things. Vegard is happy to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events, characters, and entities depicted in this work are fictional. Any resemblance or similarity to any actual events, entities, or persons, whether living or dead, is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Sorry if there are errors or weird things for the first few hours, I'm going to proofread this in the morning. Until then, enjoy

"What would you call this?" Bård asked, sitting up against the head board with the sheet pulled up under his arms. His brother lay beside him, bare chested just like himself, face pressed into his forearms for the pillow that his little brother stole in their slumber. The afternoon light slunk across the hardwood floor, dragging shadows in its wake, darkening Bård's mind with worry as time passed. 

"Call what?" Vegard replied, mouth muffled by the weight of his own head pressing into his arm. His eyes remained closed, but an eyebrow quirked regardless.

"This, what we're doing right now."

"I'd call it laying down...?"

"Shut up, I'm being serious," Bård huffed.

"As in, what are _we_ doing, generally?"

"What are we doing...together."

At this Vegard opened his eyes, and found Bård staring at him with poorly feigned nonchalance. Bård knew he wasn't much of an actor and averted his gaze. 

"What answer are you looking for?" Vegard had a hesitant smile which only furthered Bård into insecurity. He shifted his legs under the covers, accomplishing nothing to ease his internal tension.

"I don't want you to tell me what I want to hear."

"Which is...?" Vegard chuckled at Bård's subsequent eye roll. "Fine, let me rephrase that, what do I need to say to keep doing it?" He propped himself up enough to lean over and kiss his brother's shoulder, trailing his lips closer to his neck. Bård indulged a second longer, truly enjoying the feeling of Vegard's tongue on his skin, before shying away.

"I want you to be honest, get emotional with me." Bård looked at his brother with pure blue sincerity, maybe a little more frustrated than he was entitled to be. Vegard sat back on his elbows, rising to the occasion of Bård's pestering. 

"Why? You won't get emotional, so why should I?"

"Because I'm asking you," Bård shot back.

"So what? I don't have to do something just because you ask me to."  Vegard's patience was being tested but at least that lay in Bård's realm of comfort. He didn't even know how he had summoned the courage to begin this line of questioning, but hearing his brother snip back at him was a good sign--a customary response--and one that meant he wasn't too fazed by their current--intimate--situation. 

Bård paused and considered his brother's remark for a moment. Sure Vegard liked to assert his free will, but they both knew it wasn't all that simple when it came to the inseparable pair. 

"So you didn't then," Bård ventured.

"What? Didn't what?"

"You didn't--you didn't do this just because I asked you to."

A laugh of disbelief puffed out from Vegard's lips, and Bård knew he let far more insecurity show than he was comfortable with.

"Bård, I'd have to be under some serious hypnosis to do something like this unless I really, really wanted to." Vegard had his head turned to Bård, who only looked back from the corners of his eyes. Vegard had begun petting his arm in an absent-minded way, and Bård was glad that all the fidgeting and scratching his brother couldn't control would now be transferred to him, in little gestures like this.   

"So are you in love with me then?" Bård asked, casual in a way that was specifically designed to annoy his brother. 

"Oh god, Bård, cut it out," Vegard groaned. He retracted his hand from his arm to cross his own together. Bård wasn't pleased at the loss of contact, but he'd have his revenge. 

"I gave you the chance to label it, but you refused. Now I'm just going to say things until you agree to something." A stalemate ensued, the two staring each other down with controlled amusement behind their eyes.

"Bård," Vegard warned--Bård's cue to continue. 

"Do you want to be with me?" he asked with a grin, and crept his hand up to his brother's shoulder.

"Shut up--" Vegard started his protests, but there was no mistaking the shiver that ran through his body as Bård's hand traveled across and down his chest.

"Forever, maybe?" Bård lowered his voice and mouth just close enough so that Vegard would feel his breath. Vegard sighed his disapproval at the teasing, verbal and physical, but allowed it to continue. The fight was leaving him, being replaced by a content, foggy expression as his younger brother proceeded. 

"Or do you just want to fuck me," Bård purred in his ear, "And then cut and run?" At the last words Bård darted his hand between Vegard's legs, smacking into the thin cloth that resulted in a panicked yelp from the smaller man. It was exactly the desired effect, and Bård couldn't help but burst out laughing at his brother's expense. 

Vegard flopped to the side and then flattened onto his back, holding his palm over his face in an attempt to hide the redness that crept over it.

"Bård, why are you trying to embarrass me?" Vegard asked, peeking through the slits between his fingers.

"Oh I'm not, you do a good enough job of that on your own," Bård said through unrelenting giggles. Vegard waited him out, defeated smirk stuck on his face.

After a minute, he asked, "Are you finished yet?" to which Bård shook his head no. Vegard exercised his new method of control by sitting up and kissing him with a hand cupping his face. It was a very effective tactic, Bård's giggles dying out almost immediately. When Vegard added the other hand carding through his hair, Bård was completely at his mercy.  

The pulsing laughter turned to even-paced, breathy sounds coming from Bård; he was unable to contain the pleasure he got from something so simple as Vegard grazing his fingernails up and down his ribcage while they kissed. Bård upped his participation, lips moving quicker and needier against his brother's, when Vegard pulled back to move to his jaw. 

"Shut up about the labels thing," he muttered, tonguing where Bård's jaw and neck met.

"Fine," Bård choked out, thinking of little else than the familiar hands that roamed around his upper body. That is until he realized how completely the power had shifted, and he pushed an arm between him and Vegard to look him in the eyes.  

"But if you had to give a name to it, like a movie title or something--"

"Fucking hell, Bård you can't be serious," Vegard interrupted, his fed up complaint falling on deaf ears, settling back into the head board. 

"--would it be something like _One Night In Bergen_ or more like _From A Second 'Til Forever_?"

"Are those my only choices? Or can I say fuck the movie and stay home watching TV?"

Bård turned on his brother with a snarling grin, but Vegard caught his arms in his hands, shoving him back against the hard head board and hushing his protests with smiling lips. It was almost enough to make Bård forget his role as the brat. He wasn't quite sure he liked his brother's newfound ability to silence him so willingly.  

"Fine then," Bård said once they took a second to breathe. "Choose your own fucking title." His half-formed pout only served to amuse Vegard more.

The elder brother, still clutching Bård's wrists and holding them against the wood, slung his leg over his brother's pelvis and straddled him properly. Bård trailed his gaze up to his brother's eyes, biting his lip out of the need to withhold a telling groan. 

"It would be called 'Hot Blonde', and it would be a comedy." Vegard emphasized his words with a grinding rhythm between their hips. "About a nerdy guy who falls in love with the blonde he's known his entire life." Bård's breath hitched at _falls in love_ without his consent. So maybe he wouldn't say it directly, but love was implied, right? "The jokes are okay, maybe there's a song or two, and it's pretty fucking cheesy..." Vegard kept his mouth out of reach from Bård, and he wasn't sure if he'd rather hear the stupidly sweet words his brother spoke or if he'd like to put his lips to a different use. "...but it's a guilty pleasure that I'd defend to the death."

Bård's face clouded with heat, and an embarrassed, involuntary smirk commanded his mouth. He only could see the dark brown eyes for a few seconds before their owner pushed forward again, teasing with kisses that pulled the breath from Bård's lungs.

"Plus," Vegard uttered, "there's the unforgettable pool scene where the guy realizes just how hot the blonde actually is, and everything changes."

Bård barely registered the remark between his brother moving his mouth to his neck once again.

"Wait, what pool scene?" he asked, a puzzled expression taking over. 

"That vacation we all went on, to Stockholm, remember?" Vegard leaned back, a faint blush coloring his cheeks at being called out. "You were getting out of the pool, or the hot tub or something, and you were wearing those blue trunks that were just a little too small for you--"

"Jesus christ Vegard, I was 16, you perv!" Bård smacked his brother's chest in jest. 

Vegard shrugged, only a light smile to show for his embarrassment. 

"I don't know what to say, you were hot." Vegard hid his face by dipping his head to the underside of Bård's chin, sucking and nipping--just enough to leave a mark. "And to be honest, it only got worse for me. Whenever we changed backstage--"

"And you waited how many years to finally fuck me? 15?" It was the first concrete information on the origin of Vegard's affections he'd ever gotten, and he wasn't sure whether to be pleased or angry that it had taken him so long to come around.

"Let's not wait any longer then, shall we?" Vegard said, holding his little brother's head between his hands and thumb lightly stroking his bottom lip. 

He smirked at his little brother, eyes already glassy with blown pupils, and Bård took his mouth with some force. Those emotions he was trying to pull out of the man on top of him seemed to be forming in himself instead, and for some unknown reason, Vegard's admission and easy smile let forth a rush of, for lack of a better, less nauseating word, passion.

Bård hated it, that words like _passion, soulmate_ , and _destiny_ were the only things that came to mind when he thought sincerely about his brother. Vegard dipped his head and kissed that part of his neck that drove him wild, fingertips touching all the right places on his skin to make him shiver. They were relatively unpracticed with one another, but Bård at least always knew there wouldn't be any issue with their physicality. It had been a long time coming for the younger brother when his daydreams were finally realized. And sure, he was being a bit of a hypocrite when he called Vegard a perv, because in truth he himself had thought about his brother long before Vegard ever got those stirrings. But it was different for him, Bård rationalized; there had never been a day of his life where he hadn't looked at his brother with all the care, trust, and affection he possessed. It was innate, uncontrollable, and he only realized how different his feelings were from other people when it was far too late to repress. He could lie to the world--his own brother even--but to himself he could never deny the godsend that Vegard was to him. It was just the way things were.

Bård was actually pretty impressed by Vegard's movie title--he himself couldn't think of anything that wouldn't end up sounding like some appalling romance about two highly unlikeable but attractive lead characters. And it was ridiculous, it was stupid to even put it in terms like that--that the so-complicated-it-kept-him-up-some-nights feelings he had could even be explained in 90 minutes. If he was lucky, they could maybe get away with one of those indie romance movies where the camera pays more attention to flickering blinds and off kilter closeups of skin, rather than the implications of their vague dialogue. If Bård _had_ to give it a name, he thought as he rolled his hips against the sweltering heat of his brothers skin, it would have to be summed up to something like _Fucked Up But Ultimately Inevitable Love_. But that wasn't catchy at all, so for now he'd leave them untitled.   


End file.
